Glory and Gore
by NaLu x Buckets
Summary: A murderer is on the loose, and not a soul is safe. Especially Lucy Heartfilia, a junior at Fairy Tail Highschool. Only she and her friends can stop this serial killer, but finding it will be easier said than done. Unbeknownst to them, the killer is closer than they think. Rated M for blood, gore, and rape. Don't read if you're sensitive


_**ANOTHER**_ **new story! *crowd gasps*. Oh well. This is my first shot at a horror story** _ **and**_ **my first shot at an M rated story. Hope it doesn't suck too much :3.**

 **Quick warning: This story will contain blood, gore, and possibly rape. Do not read if you are sensitive :3.**

 **Anyone willing to beta for me? Because I really need one haha. PM me if you can :)**

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite, and leave me a nice lil review. Hope you enjoy!**

 **xx**

"Another murder just yesterday," Lucy's father hummed under his breath, his eyes quickly scanning over the article, "Want me to drive you to school, Lucy?"

Said person looked up from the toast she had been picking at in surprise. The thought of the murders was ignored, after all, her father had just offered _driving her_ to _school_. Just having him sit down with her at breakfast was occasion enough.

Despite her rising fear of the murders, and her excitement that her father was going to do more than just glance in her direction, she quietly shook her head in rejection to the question.

"I-It's fine. Besides, all of the murders have occurred much later in the day. So, if it makes you feel better, you can pick me up from school," Lucy cringed, upon realizing that she shouldn't have added the last part. Make him feel better? He didn't care, this was just so Lucy wouldn't go whining back to him later. Or so that he wouldn't have to pay the bills for her funeral.

Just as expected, Jude grew stiff and turned up his nose. Lucy sucked in her lip to bite on while her father sucked in a breath to speak with. But before he could lecture her again, Lucy swiftly stood up and ran to the front door, a far away place from the kitchen. Lucy quickly slipped on her jacket and slid into her outside shoes, not bothering to wait for her maids to do these things for her.

"Have a nice day at work, Father!" Lucy shouted before grabbing her bag and stepping out door. The second it was shut against her, she took in a deep breath, the murders suddenly worrying her more than she thought they would. Sure, officials said the gory deaths were obviously something caused by an animal, but that didn't stop the fear from rising in Lucy's chest.

Even though the investigators said it was the work of an animal, Lucy refused to believe it. The timings, the places, the evidence they left, it was like the work of a mastermind serial killer. She didn't like that.

Despite the post-summer heat, Lucy shivered as she walked to school. Normally, she enjoyed having those 30 minutes to herself, but right now, she really wished she had someone to walk with.

Swallowing down her fear, which had started to suffocate her, Lucy began walking faster towards school. The faster she walked, the faster she would get there. The faster she would get there, the faster she would get out of there.

.~*~.~*~.

" _Shit!_ " Lucy screeched, and then covered her mouth. "I-I mean, _darn_ ," Lucy corrected quietly to her best friend, who was trying hard to contain her giggles.

"Sorry, Lu-chan, but you promised~" Levy sang, dancing around her friend. The air deflated out of Lucy as she nodded weakly. "I know, I know…" Lucy muttered, still walking to the gym with Levy, but decorating for Homecoming was the last thing on her mind.

 _Right around when we leave is the general time of when the murders occur_.

That sentence repeated over and over again in Lucy's head, each time making her chest hurt more and more. Levy noticed Lucy's worry and her sparkling eyes softened. She knew exactly what her friend was worried about, and she'd be lying if she wasn't just a bit worried about those murders too. They refused to show any pictures on the TV or newspaper, saying it was too graphic to show, for one. Levy was thankful she wasn't able to find pictures anywhere, just the descriptions of the scene made her want to throw up.

"Hey, Lu-chan, if you want, we can head over to my house after and just hang there for a bit," Levy offered a small smile to her friend. Lucy gave her a weak smile in return, but shook her head in response. "I have this really important paper for AP Euro, and I think I should get started on it tonight. Thanks for the offer though, Levy-chan," Lucy smiled wider.

"Anytime, you know my parents love you," Levy winked and gently punched Lucy in the shoulder, in attempt to lighten the mood. Lucy laughed and punched Levy back, suddenly feeling less scared.

"As if, I'm pretty sure your mom spilling all the Kool-Aid all over me was not an _accident_."

"It was! She felt so bad about it!"

.~*~.~*~.

It was a lot colder out without the sun.

The moon looked like it would cast off just as much heat, but if anything, it made the silent streets even colder.

This didn't bother Cecilia, who had just been walking back from work. If anything, the bright moon intrigued her. As she continued walking back home, she was hardly able to keep her cocoa eyes off of the bright rock.

Especially when a large bird swooped in front of it. A _very_ large bird. Cecilia raised an eyebrow, suddenly curious. She had never seen any flying creature even half the size of that thing, let alone the size of the actual bird itself. Cecilia narrowed her eyes, in hope to see at least another outline against the cloudy sky.

" _Meeeaaatt,"_ A creature hissed from behind her. Cecilia screamed, tripping over her tall black heels. A sharp pain shot through her entire ankle and leg, leaving her to assume she probably broke it. But at that moment, the broken bone was the least of her worries.

From the ground, Cecilia glanced behind her, and her brown eyes widened. She tried to move, to scream, to yell for help, but she was frozen. Almost as if the creature had casted a spell on her.

The creature grinned sadistically, dragging his large feet towards Cecilia. She turned onto her back and tried to scoot away, but it was no use. Especially with her broken ankle, there was no way she could outrun that thing.

" _Fresshhhhh Meat. Prettyyyy Meat,"_ It hissed, leaning in close to the woman.

" _Please_ ," She choked out, hoping to change the creature's mind. The creatures smile vanished, and his red eyes narrowed. The creature growled and sunk its talons around the middle of throat. Liquid seeped down Cecilia's throat, forcing her to gag and choke on the thick substance. Blood spurted from her mouth and onto the ground beside her. Before she could let out another cough, the creature closed his hand and ripped out her throat, leaving only a small piece of skin connecting her head and body.

It tossed aside most of the entrails before taking a small lick from it's bloodied fingers. It's grin returned.

" _Yummmyy Meat,_ " The creature hissed. Not wasting a single moment, he reached his talons deep into her eye sockets and tossed the eyeballs aside, leaving only small, orange strands and thick red blood.

Using his mouth, he leaned over her and ripped off her jacket, blouse, and bra, leaving her torso to free of any clothing. The creature licked his lips, taking in the upper half of her body.

" _Wannntttt_ ," It hissed, before diving in for his meal.


End file.
